A Good Day
by McMax
Summary: Wating for news brings a couple together


Title: A Good Day. Author: McMax.Rating: G.Classification: S, R (Tiner/Coates) H.Spoiler: Heart&Soul.Summary: Waiting for news brings a couple together. PO Jennifer Coates walked across the bullpen to Admiral Chegwidden's office. LTC Sarah Mackenzie wanted the latest info on the search for the Admiral or any news from or about CDR Rabb. The Admiral's yeoman PO Jason Tiner was the liaison with search and rescue at Pax River and any other information that comes in. She step in to the outer office and spoke "Any news PO Tiner"   
  
"No" Tiner said "I just got off the phone with Pax River and they have no new info at all, nothing from Commander Rabb either."   
  
Coates looked at Tiner, everybody at JAG was upset at what had happened but Tiner was especially crestfallen. She went to his desk and put her hand on his shoulder. "They will be all right Jason." Jen said, "The Admiral was a SEAL and Commander Rabb always lands on his feet. They will make it."   
  
"I know Jen, but with the Admiral not being here all I have to do is sit by this phone and think of what can go wrong." Before Jen could say any thing they heard a voice behind them. "Tiner" Mac called, as she enters the office. Both Jason and Jennifer snapped to attention.   
  
"Ma'am I was just on..." "It's all right Jen, I recessed in till tomorrow, anything yet?" Mac asked. "No ma'am, nothing new." Tiner reported. Mac nodded and went back in to the bullpen Coates right behind her. Mac stood in front of AJ's office and faced just about the entire JAG staff gathered around her. "There is no new news about either Admiral Chegwidden or Commander Rabb." Mac announced to the gathering. "Let's called it a day. By tomorrow we will know that the Admiral and the Commander are safe. " I hope. Everybody just stood there in till CDR Sturgis Turner spoke up. "Colonel I think we all would rather stay here, at least for a while." He said. This was backed up with nods and yeses from the group. Mac gave a small smile, not surprised that the JAG staff wouldn't leave with out knowing that the Admiral and Harm, they inspired that kind of loyalty. "OK." She said. "Those of you with children to pick can go, as for those who want to stay, we might as well have dinner as it's after 1730. Jen tell PO Tiner to call the pizza place and order us a dozen pizzas." "Yes, ma'am." Jen walked backed to Tiner's desk. "I'm on it." Jason told her, dialing the phone. Then he held up his hand motioning Jen to wait. After he finished the order he spoke."Jen I want to ask you if you would like to eat together?" Jason asked. "You know when the pizza gets here if you would like to do that, aahhh, eat here with me?" Shut up man! The voice in his head yelled. Let her answer!   
  
"Yea, sure, it's all right with me." Jen replied. "I have to give Col Mackenzie some paper work. When that is done and the food gets here I'll bring us a couple of slices." "Great. I mean thanks." Jason said with a smile, his first of the day. Jen smiled back and went into the bullpen. I don't believe it! He thought. I finally asked her! Jason Tiner had been gathering his courage up to ask Jennifer Coates out since he first her at Christmas. He was surprised with himself that it just came out. Then looking at the phone, maybe not. A day can be so ordinary then become so tragic, it's not good to a day for granted, you never know. God, let them make it back. Please. Coates went to her desk to get the folders that Mac needed to sign off on and headed for Mac's office. She was no longer smiling, not appropriate with everyone worried about the two missing men, as was she. But inside she was thrilled at Jason's invitation. Even if he hadn't she would have shared dinner with him any way. Jen knew that Jason was interested in her and the feeling was mutual. She felt that she was entitled to a nice guy after so many jerks, someone how would treat her with a little respect. Besides, She thought. Along with Harmon Rabb, Jason is the hottest guy in the office. When the pizzas arrived Jen helped with the distribution then taking a box and the two sodas she bought from the machine she turned to Mac. "Ma'am is it all right if I take this to PO Tiner and eat with him? He doesn't want to leave his desk." "Yes it's fine Jen." Mac told her. Mac watched the younger woman cross the bullpen. She liked Jennifer Coates, was reminded of her younger self, indeed that was one of the reasons she had Coates brought to JAG HQ after sea duty. She was also pleased at the attraction between Jen and Tiner. Using her own similar past as a guide, god knows that Jason Tiner is a huge leap up from the creeps and thugs that she must been involved with before. Just like Harm was for her. Please let him come back. She prayed. And I promise that I will tell him that I love him. She would too. This was the last close call. She has had so much worry for Harm, now she wanted some happiness with him. "Dinner ma'am." Bud called. Mac turned and saw Sturgis, Bud, Harriet, (who called the sitter to keep little AJ a while longer.) and Meredith who had finally arrived at JAG HQ. They were already eating, knowing that when it came to sharing pizza with Sarah Mackenzie you got your slice first or not at all. Having finished eating, Jennifer was telling Jason about servicing on the Seahawk. "Wow." He said "It must be something to be on a ship that big. All my sea duty was on destroyers." Then the phone rang. "Judge Advocate General Headquarters. Admiral Chegwidden's office. How may I help you sir." Tiner leaped to his feet. "Commander Rabb! Yes sir.........................................oh commander that great!.......................yes sir.........aye sir............aye sir....................................Sir?...Admiral!...sir............aye sir........................................just about the whole staff here sir....................................................I'll tell them sir...............................aye sir Professor Cavanaugh is here too.........................................I'll tell her sir.....................sir? It's good to know that you're safe Admiral....................aye sir.................................aye,aye,sir................Commander?... .............aye sir............good night sir..............thank you ,sir." Tiner hung up the phone and tore off the page of the note pad that he had been writing on during the call.   
  
"Their safe!" He exclaims, moving around his desk and gathering Coates in a hug. Jen, no fool she, slid her arms around his waist and hugged back. Oh, he feels good. Jason let Jen go and headed for the bullpen stopped and spun around, shocked at what he had just done. Before he could begin to stammer an apology a voice came from the bullpen. "Tiner! Report!" Mac ordered.   
  
He headed toward Mac, smiling again, Jen hot on his heels. Saved! Wow she felt good. Tiner stood in front of Mac. "That was Commander Rabb ma'am both he and the Admiral are safe." This was greeted with sighs and quick relived laughs. "Thank you lord, thank you." Sturgis murmured. Bud and Harriet shared a quick hug. "They're going to Georgetown Medical. The Admiral asks if Professor Cavanaugh will meet them their." As soon as the words left Tiner's lips, Meredith grabbed her coat and headed to the elevator. "We'll go with you ma'am." Harriet called out. "No ma'am." Tiner said. "Admiral Chegwidden said just Ms. Cavanaugh, everybody else is to go home. He will be in hospital over night, just a precaution, and will be taking a few days off. Admiral Chegwidden said that he would be by in a couple of days to see everybody and to thank and all of you for your concern. Commander Rabb will be in tomorrow as acting JAG, that's because you are on the bench ma'am." That last part to Mac. Mac said, " That's all right PO Tiner. OK let's get the office secured and get on home and I want to thank you for staying as well." The office was taken care of and everybody headed to his or her homes. Mac, Tiner, and Coates being the last to leave. They exited the elevator and passed the security desk. Staff Sergeant Lopez was on duty tonight. "All clear sergeant." Mac said. " Yes, ma'am. Walk you to your car ma'am?" There had been a couple of muggings in the area and AJ made a standing order that after dark all female personal were to be escorted to their cars in till further notice.   
  
"I will be glad to do it ma'am, and you as well PO Coates." Tiner said. "Thank you, Jason. It's OK sergeant." said Mac. "Good night ma'am, and ma'am we're all glad to hear that the Admiral is safe." "Thank you and good night sergeant." Mac said. Mac went to her 'vette. Tiner and Coates walked with her and stood in till she unlocked and opened her car's door. "Good night ma'am." Tiner said coming to attention he and Jen saluted. Mac returned their salute and said. "Take care you two and I will see you tomorrow." "Yes ma'am." they chorused and headed for Coates's car. Mac watch them walk away. They make a cute couple. She thought, as she started the engine. And so will Harm and I. Jason gave Jen a sidelong glance as they went to her car. "I want to say am sorry about hugging you and I wasn't trying to feel you up or do anything harassing or anything like that. I was glad at the good news and got carried away so if didn't like it I'm sorry and will try, aahhh, it will not happen again, in the office...or anywhere else in less you aahh..." Oh God I'm such a doof! I cant I be cool like Commander Rabb! Jennifer stopped by her car and gave him a smile. OK I better save him. "It's all right Jason. I was happy that they were OK. Besides it was a nice hug, I like it." Wouldn't mind another one, and a whole lot more beside too. Thank you God! Ask her. "The community collage that I take a class at is putting on a play and I wonder if you would like to go see it this Friday. We could have dinner first, there are some good restaurants near by and we could walk to the auditorium." "That sounds like fun. I haven't seen a play in years. Yes I'll go, what time?" "The play starts at 2000 so I could pick you up 1830 that is plenty of time to get there and have dinner. It's a short walk to the auditorium. The show is over at 2200 so we could have a drink after." "It's a date then." She said. "I'll tell you were to pick me up Friday." "Great! Friday it is then. Good Night Jen." "Good night Jason." Tiner waited in till Jen was in her car and started the engine before walking backwards away from the space, waving at her. She waved back and drove off. It's a date he exalted, going to his car. Who would have thought that a day started so awful would turn out so good! END. 


End file.
